


No Angel

by ElizabethWilde



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Songfic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-20
Updated: 2000-11-20
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: Spike offers Buffy comfort.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-episode "Fool for Love"  
> The song used is "No Angel" by Dido

I know I'm not perfect but I can smile   
And I hope that you see this heart behind my tired eyes

I know I can be afraid but I'm alive   
And I hope that you trust this heart behind my tired eyes

I'm no angel, but please don't think that I won't try and try   
I'm no angel, but does that mean that I can't live my life   
I'm no angel, but please don't think that I can't cry   
I'm no angel, but does that mean that I won't fly  
~ Dido "No Angel"

Buffy awoke with a gasp, fresh tears flowing down her cheeks to re-wet those already dried there. Suddenly a cold hand was on her face, gently brushing away the tears. "Here now, just a bad dream."

The Slayer frowned and pulled back from the person she was leaning against. Her eyes lit on Spike and pushed herself to the opposite side of the steps. "What the Hell-"

"You fell asleep, Luv."

"Oh." She let her shoulders sag slightly. "I guess... I've been tired."

"I know." The vampire averted his eyes for a moment, then returned his gaze to her. "So, gonna tell me what the bloody hell has you so worked up?"

"No. I..." Buffy closed her eyes and swallowed. "My mom is going into the hospital for tests. We... we don't know what's wrong. I just..." Her lip quivered and the tears started to flow again.

Spike's arm moved around her shoulders. "I'm sorry. Joyce, she's a classy lady. Real good lot. But, listen, it's gonna be okay. Joyce'll be fine."

Buffy shook her head against his shoulder. "You don't know that. I don't know that. Even the damn doctors don't know!"

"You're right, Slayer, I don't know. If we don't keep tellin' ourselves that things are gonna work themselves out, that everything's gonna be just fine, we'll never bother to do much of anything, because what the hell's the point if you know you're gonna fail?" Gently easing Buffy's head off of his shoulder, Spike rose from the steps and picked his gun up self-consciously. "Keep your faith. You're going to need it."

Buffy opened her mouth to reply, but something held her back. Finally, she simply nodded. "Yeah, I will." As the vampire began to walk away, she called out, "Spike?"

"Yeah, Slayer?"

"Thanks."

"Yeah." And he walked away.


End file.
